


8ang 8ang (that 8itch shot me down)

by hupsoonheng



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hupsoonheng/pseuds/hupsoonheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To your mind, it was always Terezi who cheated. Not you. She broke the ultimate rule of blackrom, and that made her the biggest cheat of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8ang 8ang (that 8itch shot me down)

**Author's Note:**

> For HSO bonus round 4! Prompt FST is [here](http://hs-olympics.dreamwidth.org/19337.html?thread=3094921&posted=1#cmt3107209).

The bitch killed you. That alone should be grounds for breaking up, really. The rule is you don’t kill your kismesis, and as far as rules go you think that one’s okay. You can respect that one. 

Too bad Terezi didn’t. 

Stuck for eternity in your hive isn’t so bad, except it’s lonely. It takes you a long time, but you finally admit to yourself that you miss everybody. At first you tell yourself that it’s only because fucking with them would pass the time better than wandering the same area over and over, feeling the lack of life wash over you if you pause for too long. Time breaks you down; you miss your friends for who they are. Or were. You think that maybe it took dying to make you grow up. 

And then you feel something lurch in your guts, a nauseating sensation that rocks you to your knees, hands braced against the wall. You’re pretty sure you can’t die all over again, so you’ve got to figure out on your own what’s going on. 

“Vriska.” You can practically _feel_ her grin, just behind your neck, all teeth and no remorse. “How’s the dead life?” 

“It’s everything you could ever want,” you drawl in response, without turning around. “Except for the part where you’re a big fat cheater, so, you know, maybe not _everything_.” 

“A cheater?” You finally turn to face her, but there’s no confusion on her face. She knows exactly what you mean. “Stop talking about yourself, Vriska.” 

“Hey, when I cheat, it’s legitimate,” you say, rising quickly with your back sliding up the wall. “But you broke the wrong rule! The least you could do is prosecute yourself, or something.” 

“What did _I_ do?” You wonder if her face ever hurts from grinning like that so much. 

You grab her by the collar of her shirt, pull her close. “As if you don’t know. Don’t act like I’m stupid.” 

“What, you want me to apologize for killing you?” she snorts, her expression finally changing. “You know you deserved it. It was just.” You see other things in the set of her mouth. 

“You never kill your kismesis. That’s just common sense, and you’re stupid for doing it.” You’re only inches from her face. 

“Really?” she says, trying to sound nonchalant about it. “Because I thought death was the ultimate romantic gesture, at least when death doesn’t stop one from finding the other.” A smirk is starting to grow on her face again. 

“As if you knew at the time,” you growl, and she curls her claws into your shoulders, her grin back in full force. 

“Either way, it worked out.” There’s a little hiccup in her words when you interrupt her with a bite to the crook of her neck. “D-death means nothing, and you’re the same old Vriska.” You elicit a gasp when you yank and tear at her shirt collar to put your teeth and lips to her collar bone. Her claws sink in, draw cerulean blood. “Always directing focus away from your own—wrongdoings—”

You hate her so much. She broke the rules, the hypocritical bitch, and she’s trying to put it on you. You’re going to tear her to pieces, but the difference is that you’ll leave her alive, maybe even help put her back together again. 

That way you can break her all over again.


End file.
